


Иногда комната - просто комната / Sometimes a Room is Just a Room

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butterflies, Cute Kids, Dean has stereotypical views on gender roles when he's 7, Gen, Hotels, Interior Decorating, John Winchester's Good Parenting or at least he tries, Overwhelming Pinkness, POV John Winchester, Sammy is a 3-year-old ray of freaking sunshine, Weechesters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Мотельные номера, где живут Винчестеры, всегда какие-то странные.
Kudos: 5





	Иногда комната - просто комната / Sometimes a Room is Just a Room

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes a Room is Just a Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040076) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



> Автор изложила в фике впечатления от лично виденной комнаты отеля, реакция её при этом была совершенно как у Дина

Первое впечатление, которое произвел на Джона номер мотеля в Сопчоппи, Флорида, было розовым. Следующее впечатление, быстро пришедшее ему на смену — голова шимпанзёнка, с разбегу воткнувшаяся Джону под коленки сзади.

— Папа, мне пи-пиииии! — взвыл Сэмми. Джон отшагнул в сторону, пропуская паникующего трёхлетку в номер, к туалету.

— Если тебе нужно помочь, позови! Понял?

— Ага!

Дин подтащил сумку, на самостоятельной переноске которой через дверной проём он настаивал, и замер в ужасе.

— Тут... розовое.

Выцветший ковёр цвета фуксии; светлые стены оттенка клубничной жвачки; мятые, в тонах «пепел розы», покрывала на кроватях; абажуры, окаймленные бахромой из бусинок, всё это персикового окраса; на стене — картина, напоминающая результат взрыва аппарата по производству розовой сладкой ваты.

Джон кивнул.

— Совершенно точно. Розовое.

— Но, _папа_ , — сказал Дин с негодованием, слишком большим для его семи лет. — Розовый — он для _девчонок_. Это _девчачья_ комната. Разве они тут не понимают, что мы — _парни_?

Джон спрятал ухмылку. За полгода обучения Дина в первом классе уж чему тот определённо научился — так это тому, что девочки однозначно противны и мальчику следует избегать всего, что тем присуще. Потом Дин это перерастёт, конечно, как и все мальчишки. Но в настоящее время Дин был в этом настолько _нормальным_ , что Джону захотелось вернуться в его школьный двор и одарить там всех конфетами.

— Это просто комната мотеля, Дин. Во сне ты всё равно ничего тут видеть не будешь.

— Ага, только кошмары увижу, — тихо пробурчал Дин, отволакивая сумку на место.

— А там паботьки! — из ванной комнаты, радостно вопя, выбежал Сэм, подтягивая штаны.

— Что там? — спросил Джон. Его встроенный переводчик с трёхлетнеязычного слегка барахлил.

Дин заглянул в ванную. Вышел он оттуда с гримасой ещё большего отвращения.

— Там на стенах ванной — _бабочки_ , папа. И они — _фиолетовые_.

— Да ну! — Джон торжественно принял озадаченный вид. — По крайней мере, они не розовые, а?

Дин вздохнул тяжело.

— Фиолетовые ещё хуже.

— Паботьки, паботьки, паботьки! — Сэмми прыгал по комнате, помахивая ладошками. — Во!

Ну, хоть одному из Винчестеров комната пришлась по душе. У Сэмми сейчас был период нежной любви ко всяким жукам.

— Это _бабочки_ , Сэмми. Не «паботьки».

— Бапотьки? — повторил Сэм, обернувшись к Дину.

— Ба-бо-чки, — произнёс Дин по слогам, каждый из которых сочился презрением к тому, что фиолетовые летающие насекомые будут украшать — пусть даже временно — ванную Винчестеров.

Сэм насупил брови и сосредоточился. 

— Ба-бо-тьки, — тщательно выговорил он.

Джон взъерошил ему челку.

— Да. Бабочки.

— Самые бабьи из всех жуков, — буркнул себе под нос Дин.

— Касивые жуки! Падём! Мот'и! — Сэм кинулся в ванную комнату снова.

— Я их уже видел, Сэмми, — крикнул ему вслед Дин.

Сэм выскочил из двери обратно и, ухватив брата за локоть, потянул его в ванную.

— Падём, Дин! Мот'и!

Испустив ещё один душераздирающий вздох и закатив глаза, Дин потащился на буксире за своим младшим братом.

— Дурацкая девчоночья комната.

Джон лишь ухмыльнулся и полез доставать свой дневник.


End file.
